Chain and Padlock
by Typholius
Summary: Just a little bit about what happened that caused my OCs to travel across the sea to where the Clans are living. You will be seeing them again in my other story, Jayfeather's Conclusion.


**I thought some of you might want to have a wee bit of updated back story on where my OCs, Chain and Padlock, came from. Forget that old story I had a while ago because that was just a school project and it was really really old and crumby.**

**This is the short canon story for them that crosses over with my other story, Jayfeather's Conclusion.**

**Nemesis owned Warriors, but now Chain and Padlock do.**

A flash of lightning lit the gloomy streets and a crack of thunder rang through the night sky a heartbeat later. Rain pored down from the black storm clouds and onto the streets below, washing away the mats of blood and fur that still clung to the pavement.

There had been a war here. Hundreds of cats had fought, screaming and shrieking as they exchanged claws with their enemies, but now all that remained were the bodies.

Another roar of thunder boomed through the streets, shaking the dark windows. Though the war had been won, the toll had been great. The greatest cat lord of the time, Nemesis, had been vanquished after a hundred moons of cruel tyranny. His mangled black body lay in a puddle of blood and rain water, the hatred and malice he had possessed in life still contorted in his angry green eyes.

The storm raged and the rain pattered down harder as if in mourning of the many lives that had been ripped apart today. Beside the cat lord's body lay the unmoving ginger form of his high general, Demise. The two had fought together until their last breath, cutting through wave after unrelenting wave of rebels after the rest of their cats had long since fled. There had been no hope for them once they took to the streets, the enemy had been too many.

But as all things must end, so had their harsh rule over the largest cat empire ever founded. Nemesis had taken most of the food away from his subjects to feed his undying thirst for conquest, stealing the kits from their mothers so that they could be trained to slaughter their own families. Never before had a cat committed so many atrocities against its own kind for so long. But then again, never before had such a large group of tired, hungry, and avenging cats joined together to overthrow him.

More flashes of lightning blazed through the sky, lighting up the gloomy alleys between the buildings. Two sets of yellow eyes glowed hungrily in the shadows. The two massive brothers were named Chain and Padlock, and they had fought tooth and nail against Nemesis's enemies. No two cats before or after them had ever been trained to such an extent in all of the arts of war and slaughter. All enemies fell before them, and all who watched dreaded and admired their swift capabilities and expert coordination.

But now that the empire had fallen apart, and most of the other great cats had either been killed or chased out, the two were alone and without purpose. What does one do when all he knows is battle and their is no cat left to fight for? Neither of them had ever considered they would outlive their master. Before today, Nemesis had always seemed invincible in his fortress of stone and brick, surrounded by his vicious guards who would lay down their lives to protect their king.

But now all of that was gone. Chain shook his sodden gray fur, flicking the drops of rain impatiently from his pelt. The memories from the previous battle still fresh in his mind. Nemesis had been fighting alongside the high general against an undying flood of claws. If only he and his brother had been able to push through the horde of cats to his side, the black cat may have survived the battle. He shook his head angrily. It was his fault the empire had collapsed.

"There was nothing we could do," sighed Padlock beside him, his mew deep like grating stones. "It was a poor decision to leave the safety of the fort. He should have let us enter the fray first, we are the best fighters."

Chain looked out from the alley at the dark piles of fur and flesh that clogged the rain gutters, causing the water to overflow onto the sidewalk. His brother was right. If Nemesis had stayed inside, he would have been safe. But Nemesis never backed down from a fight. He could never fathom the idea that he would fall at the paws of cats. But this hadn't just been a few cats; hundreds, maybe even thousands of cats from all over had joined together in rebellion.

"We could have taken them all on," growled Padlock, picking fur and bits of skin out from between his long hooked claws. His claws were slick with snake venom, but both of them had long ago grown immunity against the vile substance. It had been part of their training to be exposed to a drop of the poison every day. "Kill, slaughter, maim, defile them all!" he snarled, spit flying from his lips.

Chain nodded. He feared nothing in the world, and together with his sibling, he had no reason too. As a young cat they had made a sport of hunting down dogs and their tall pink twoleg creatures that followed them around. No living creature could outwit or overpower them.

Padlock picked out the last piece of gore from his claws and let it splat onto the ground. He watched as it was washed away by the rain. "But now what?" he growled, turning his battle scarred face to Chain. "Where should we go?"

Chain stared blankly at the ground, progressively getting wetter as the rain seeped into his thick gray and white fur. He had no idea what they should do. Find another master? Retire to some far away mountain and eat birds? Nemesis had already been a powerful cat by the time they were born, but he had respected them like they were his equals. Chain couldn't imagine ever finding another cat like him. He would probably get frustrated and end up killing his new master. But he couldn't see himself and his brother hiding away in the hills for the rest of their lives.

"We have to do something soon," his brother warned, flexing his huge powerful shoulders and turning away. His yellow gaze swept over the walls of the alley, narrowing as thoughts of battle filled his head. "They will come soon."

Chain got to his white paws and stretched them put before him, letting his long claws slide out. Padlock was right. They couldn't stick around anymore. The rebels would surely find them and pester them. They had to get far away, maybe sneak onto one of the twoleg boats and ride to the other side of the sea. They could start a new life there, free from their nasty reputation.

"Where are we going?" his brother asked, getting to his paws as well and shaking the water from his gray and white patched fur. "You are the clever one."

"We are going to head for the twoleg docks. This place isn't our home anymore. We'll start over in a new land with new cats," he purred, picturing the place in his mind's eye. "There will be lakes and forests, and more food than we could ever eat."

"Will there be killing?"

"Chain grinned, revealing his long sharp teeth. "Of course."

**My OC's are the best. :)**


End file.
